


Wonderful Nightmare

by Ouma



Series: Wonderful Nightmare [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Death, Force Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape, Sad, draco pregnant, draco tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma/pseuds/Ouma
Summary: Draco is married to Voldemort as a part of his duty to Malfoy family. A marriage that has no love that slowly killing him from the inside. That is until the Potter heir appears, threatening to take over everything he has.





	Wonderful Nightmare

Ever since Draco was young, he had been told by his parents that he must wed to the dark lord for the sake of his family. Or should he said for the sake of his father, who only yearn for title and more power in the wizarding world. And by offering up his son as a sacrifice is the only solution he has to the problem. Even though the Malfoy family had served the dark lord side as the right hand man for decades, apparently the status alone is never enough for Lord Malfoy. So after 16 years of preparing himself, Draco finds himself at the alter exchanging vow with the dark lord. Every of the followers would have thought it was a great honour but for Draco it is just one of his job.

 

Clearly he could see in his lord eyes that the older man is not interested in him. Who knows how his father managed to encourage this ceremony to happen in the first place. After the wedding took place, Draco was brought into a huge room and for the whole night, never once did the dark lord come to visit. Already showing his clear disinterest on the blond and Draco doesn't seems to mind a bit.

 

His father told him to marry the dark lord, but didn't say anything about him having to had an intercourse with his new wedded husband.

 

"Draco Gaunt." He whispers as he lies on his soft bed. "It doesn't suits me at all."

 

At least he doesn't have to take commands from his father anymore as he is not a Malfoy any longer, inheriting the Dark Lord last name. A privilege he is given as the dark lord consort, raising his status in a blink of an eye.

 

-line break-

 

It has been a year now since they got married and never once the dark lord visited his chamber. They don't even sleep in the same bed together nor dine together. Despite living in the same building, he didn't see his husband face unless there's a meeting. Since he is the dark lord consort, it is necessary for him to make an appearance from time to time even though he just sit there and do nothing.

 

Like a doll.

 

And his father doesn't seem pleased that the dark lord hasn't took interest in Draco and at this point the blond doesn't care. Cause every single time his father come to visit, the man has been pressuring him to have a child to ensure that the Malfoy family still has power and titles. But how could he has one if the dark lord won't even touch him? And he has no feelings over his husband just as the dark lord has no feeling over his.

 

This life is cruel.

 

It was't like he chooses this path purposely. All he wanted is a marriage out of love and be with someone he comfortable with until the day he die. But asking for a divorce will be the same as getting excuted as it will sees as a treason for betraying the dark lord. A marriage between pureblood is forever and divorce is the least thing he should be thinking right now.

 

Silently he weeps under the watch of the stars until he fell asleep.

 

-linebreak-

 

Draco was 18 when he first met the beautiful green eyes boy in one of the party that always held at the manor. The moment the boy walks in, everyone is immediately echanted by the sight. He could hear everyone gasp in shock at the beauty before them. Just by him being there makes everyone curious who the person is. It didn't take long for him to learned that the boy name is Harry Potter. The only son and heir to the Potter family, wealth that could even rival the Malfoy family. Green eyes, the colour of death that enchanted everyone around him. It didn't take long for Draco to know that the male before him knew what he is doing, pretending that he didn't notice how everyone had fallen under his wicked spell.

 

The blond startle when he realises that even his husband is staring at Harry like a delicious meal. Those eyes darken with lust as he eyes trail at Harry each steps as he grip on to his glass, almost breaking it. At this point, Draco knew he had lost. Harry had gotten the attention of the Dark Lord, an impossible task that could never be done by anyone before. Not even by Draco.

 

"He is quite interesting, isn't he?" Draco asked, opening up the conversation for the first time with his husband.

 

No answer was replied but Draco feels sadden that he had never received such attention before by anyone.

 

-line break-

 

The second time he met Harry, he was at the garden when the male suddenly appears out of nowhere. Pretending to be lost, instead of feeling suspicious Draco finds it amusing on how someone can easily enter the ward undetected. Waltzing in like he owns the place and pretends to be lost. Since Draco rarely has any company, he invited Harry into his home and offer some tea. Surprisingly, Harry has been a good company. Always compliments him, even though it is something small like pouring the tea or the way he brush off his hair elegantly with his fingers.

 

"You have a nice home." Harry looks around. "Did you decorate everything yourself?"

 

"Yes I did." It feels nice to actually have someone noticed his work. "It gets very boring occupied this place for so long and has nothing to do. So I spend my time decorating or managing the garden."

 

The Potter heir nods his head, putting all the information inside his head. It was then they felt a huge presence coming their way and Draco pale recognising it as his husband. It confused him as his husband never visited this part of the wing before as he never bothered with Draco presence.

 

"My lord." Harry stands up and give a bow while Draco lowers his head on his husband presence.

 

"My lord." Draco greets but was ignored as his husband eyes are fixed on Harry instead.

 

"I didn't know you were coming for a visit." A smirk shown on the dark lord face. Harry eyes looks up to him, smiling sweetly like a honey.

 

"I can't help to visit this place again, my lord." Harry explains. "It's very beautiful and huge as if it is holding a mystery. A person can't just satisfy their curiosity so I decided to come back and got lost in the garden."

 

Even the way he speaks hold some kind of sweetness, attracting its prey making Draco shiver. If he isn't wrong, judging by Harry actions it seems like Harry is trying to seduce his husband right in front of him.

 

"And it looks like we caught a beautiful bird wandering around." The dark lord take few steps closer to inspect his guest. "Since you have come all the way here, it would be impolite not to invite you for dinner."

 

"I wouldn't want to intrude you-" the words got cut off as the dark lord stroke his cheek gently, leaning close until their eyes few inches away.

 

"Please, just a meal together."

 

"If that is your wish, my lord." Harry stares back at him, linger for a bit before he bows again and then the dark lord leaves.

 

Draco feels like a third person there but he didn't say a word. If Harry wishes to have his husband then he couldn't do anything as the dark lord never took interest in him at the first place. He already knew he will be abandoned someday but if this goes on, the dark lord will throw him away soon. Even his family will disown him if he is no longer useful.

 

"Shall we continue our conversation, Draco~". Those words are poisonous, eating its prey away. Was it a mistake to invite him in?

 

"Sure." Draco knew long enough, in this world there is no space for him.

 

And Harry sits back on his chair casually, someone with no shame showing authorities that he could not has. He is losing.

 

-line break-

 

"What's the meaning of this?" His father shouts as he threw the newspaper on to the table. In the front page was a picture of the dark lord and Harry Potter wrapping his arms around him. Looking like a happy couple.

 

Draco drinks his tea calmly as his enraged father is giving him the look.

 

"This wouldn't have happened if you just give him an heir!"

 

"How can I when he never even touched me or look at me?" Draco yells back. "The dark lord never once took interest at me! It has been like that for two years! Do you think I have never tried before Wanting just to have a meal with him. To at least be friends. The dark lord sees me nothing more than a pest, took me months to realise that I am nothing!"

 

"You're pathetic." Lucius grips the newspaper again and now throwing it on his son face making Draco drop his cup. "If I knew this would happen, I would have had another child with someone else to secure the tie. Everything I have work hard for will all be over if the dark lord wants the Potter heir instead."

 

At this moment, Draco knew that his father had indirectly announced his disown from the Malfoy family. The man left his only child there with the broken glass pieces all over the floor. Such a pity, Draco really loves the cup as he had received it from his late grandmother. Shakingly he sits on the floor, sniffing as he tries to pick up the broken glasses but pull his hands away as his fingers starts to bleed.

 

Why does he have to suffer?

 

It's not like he was the one who asked for such life. No, he never wanted this. All he wants is too be a child again and sleep beside the fireplace as his mother reads him a bedtime story. With the elves stood close by his side if he ever needed anything.

 

"I wanna go home." He wishes.

 

-line break-

 

"Oh dear." Harry says as soon he arrives at the the dark lord manor.

 

There he sees the blond looking pale like a corpse as his eyes gaze down on the broken glasses. Calmly he calls the house elves, ordering them to clean the mess before he comes toward the blond. Taking the bleeding hands carefully before inspecting it before he took him away to the nearest bathroom. Draco didn't protest as he got taken away, as if he had any other choice. Harry is now known as the dark lord lover, going against him means angrying his husband. Even though his rank is higher but he has no power now nor has any heir to ensure his position as a consort.

 

"You look like a mess." Harry mentioned, helping Draco to take off his clothes as soon they reached the bathroom. "And the blood is so dry, how long have you been sitting there?"

 

The blond didn't answer even when Harry fills up the tub and helps to put Draco in. Cleaning his fingers gently as if he might break, treating him like a piece of glass. The blond wonders why Harry is helping him? Isn't he a rival? Or he is too pathetic to see as one and Harry is just pitying him before he got killed off by his own husband.

 

"Please." Draco begs. "I will leave. So please don't kill me."

 

Harry movement stops as he looks into Draco eyes. A huge grin showed on his face as his grips suddenly tighten making Draco scream in pain as he tries to pull his hand away.

 

"Who says I want to kill you?"

 

Eh? But isn't Harry plan for him to be gone to take over the title as a consort?

 

"You're such a softie Draco." Harry fingers are so cold when it make contact with his face. "Even though you know I'm a threat for your title but you still let me in anyway. I almost laugh on how easily you let me in even though you have no idea how capable I am yet."

 

He lets out another scream when Harry pulls his hair, until their face just few inches closer. It mades him wanted to cry to see how terrifying the smile could be, that even rival the dark lord itself.

 

"But I like that part of you." Harry lips come so close to his ears making shudder as he felt the lips come contact with his flesh. "It shows how innocent and easily you can be the prey of us predators."

 

Letting Draco go, Harry give a short brief peck on the blond lips before he gets up.

 

"I have an appointment with your husband, so I will see you soon."

 

After he left, Draco cries wanting to leave this place.

 

-line break-

 

Something is going on.

 

"Draco~"

 

Harry was in his room, sitting on his bed as if the furniture is his. It has been a few days since that day and truthfully Draco isn't ready to see Potter heir right now.

 

"W-what are you doing here?" He startled.

 

Who gives Harry permission to enter his chamber?

 

"Oh, I just miss you." The brunette stands up. "And my lord and I was discussing about a game we wanted to try. With you included, of course."

 

"Me?"

 

He has a bad feeling.

 

"No need to be scared, his lordship really wants to try it with you. It was me who kindly suggested him the game."

 

"What game?"

 

He then felt a presence behind him, an aura he is too familiar with.

 

"Miss me?" The dark lord asked.

 

-line break-

 

Draco lie there with his eyes wide opens, face wet with tears and legs covered in his own blood. He remembered that he was crying and begging them to stop but Harry continues to hold him as he encouraged the dark lord to have his way with him. Treating him roughly and cruelly, refusing to release him until his husband had finished having his way. Leaving him in his own bloody mess with blood and semen dripping out from his torn hole as his body ache all over unable to move.

 

"How does it feels?" Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at him like he had won. "First time is a bit harsh isn't it? And Voldy has never been gentle in the first place. It's a wonder why he never touched you in the first place."

 

Wincing in pain the blond looks up at him.

 

"What do you want from me?" He whispers as his mouth is too hoarse to even speak properly.

 

"What I want?" Harry hands suddenly reach down touching his belly making him shiver. "I just want something I could never have."

 

-line break-

 

It was few weeks later that Draco sees a doctor after feeling unwell for a couple of days. It didn't help when he keeps spotting Harry wandering around inside his home making him retreats to his chambers. Even though his room made him remember about the accident, he has no other places he could sleep in as he had no obligation too despite being a consort. So he has been sleeping inside the tub because it makes him feel nauseous everytime he sees his bed around.

 

"Congratulations." The private doctor says after lifting his wand to cast a quick spell. "You're pregnant."

 

His breathing as well as his heart stop at the news. Who wouldn't after learning that a rapist child is currently growing inside of him.

 

"Are you certain?" He asks for a confirmation.

 

"Yes, I am." The man nods his head. "I have been a doctor for a long time after all. I will contact lord Severus on the type of potions you should have to make sure the baby will be in good health."

 

After packing his stuff, the doctor bid farewell. Surely overjoy of the news that the dark lord will finally has an heir they all have been looking forward too.

 

"No." Draco body is shaking as he wraps his arms around himself. "I don't want the child."

 

It scares him. His husband has done so many bad things on his body that he wishes he could forget and having a child of that man child inside just made it worse. This is too much for him to bear.

 

"I can't."

 

He feels like dying. Why can't he just be happy? What has he ever done to deserve this? Never had he hurted anyone before nor ruined anyone life. Can't everything just go back the way it used too?

 

"Oh dear, dear." Harry appears before him. Kneeling down on the floor as Draco continues to cry on his sit, resting his face on the blond legs as his wrap his arms around the male back. A knowing look shown on his face as he nuzzles closer to Draco belly. "Hello there little lord." Harry greets.

 

Those words is like venom in Draco ears.

 

"I can't wait to see you soon, little heir."

 

Leave.

 

Please leave.

 

This is too much for him.

 

-line break-

 

The news of his pregnancy spread like a storm throughout his community before the public knew as well. There are those that are overjoy while the protestant demands for the child to be killed before they got hitted by 'Avada Kedavra'.

 

"Finally you have done something right." Lucius said before be left his manor again after a short visit. Excited that the Malfoy heir has done a good deed for their family name, Lucius must have been planning what kind of demands he could ask the dark for.

 

He hates his father.

 

He hates him.

 

"Is there something you want?" A voice sounds behind him. "Just tell me and I will made it happen."

 

Lucius Malfoy was the reason why he is here. This house where he has suffered for a long time, living in a place where his own husband doesn't even loved him, a place where he has no friends or allies, a place where he got raped and soon will be exiled from as Harry will soon took over his position. It's all his fault!

 

"I want him dead." Draco hand is clenching his shirt tightly. "I want my father to be gone and never come back."

 

The voice laughs, cold hands come to pat his shoulders before it vanished.

 

"Your wish is granted."

 

-line break-

 

When the news said that Lucius Malfoy is dead, Draco gone speechless. Or more like he doesn't know what to said at this moment as he stared at the moving picture of his father at the front page.

 

Lucius Malfoy is officially dead.

 

Body found on his own bed, cut into pieces and the first person who found him like that was his mother who always slept beside him. It was a gruesome sight that he glad he didn't see.

 

Hand quickly placed on his baby bump as he puts the newspaper away wondering what's going to happen now. He knew that the Malfoy fortune is his now but it also belongs to the Dark Lord as the man is his husband and ruler. Had his father managed to take away his name from the will or he didn't get the opportunity too. What should he do? He could just use the fortune to run away to France or someplace further. And he has to do it before the baby is born, true he hated the man but he doesn't want anything to happen to his child.

 

"I heard your father is dead." Draco tries not to show his shocking expression when Harry suddenly appears besides him again. "You have my condolences."

 

"Thank you." He replies even though he didn't meant it.

 

Taking a sit besides him on the couch, Harry hand come to touch his baby bump again. That action always made Draco stop breathing as he is still traumatised by the touch. Harry knew this but made no comment as he uses his magic to feel the growing baby inside. The little heir is still too small but still growing which is a good news for him.

 

"I wonder how the child will look like. Will he has your eyes or Voldy? Will it be a girl or a boy?"

 

"As long the child is healthy, that will be enough." Draco looks down, just wishing that the child won't suffer the same fate as him.

 

"Hmmm..."

 

That hand that once rested on his baby bump starting to slid down to an inappropriate place, in reflex Draco quickly pushes it away. Quickly distancing himself, he sees a lustful look on Harry face. The same expression he shown on the day he got raped.

 

"Can I have my turn next after the baby is born?"

 

Quickly Draco runs back to the safety of his room.

 

-line break-

 

Three months of his pregnancy is when Harry officially earns his tittle as the lord concubine. Two months later , Harry earns a high rank among the death eaters that rivals the other pureblood families who had served the dark lord longer. 7 months of his pregnancy when Harry stole the right hand man position from Severus to stand by his lord side during the meetings. They all knew that Harry seduce the dark lord to be where he is now but the male shows no care as he orders them around. Despite his tactics, Harry Potter is later shown to be very powerful. To be able to defeat hundreds of his enemies in a flash that impresses the dark lord itself.

 

But Draco can sees it clearly as the expression of admiration slowly turns to fear.

 

Harry is powerful.

 

Too powerful when it comes to magic and the dark lord is starting to fear someone is more powerful is coming to take his place.

 

Looks like Harry has got the dark lord under his thumb this whole time.

 

"Hello there Draco and little heir." Draco was brushing his hair when Harry barge into his room. Breaking the seal he once placed in ease, it is foolish of him for even trying.

 

"My lord." Draco bows, shaking in fear at another powerful presence in the house.

 

Even though Harry has been very gentle with him, he knew that there's a hidden motive within him. Every time he sees Harry and his husband together, there is still something Harry is still not satisfied with. It's like being the right hand man is just not enough making the male more greedy. Wanting to devour those blocking his way to get more and more.

 

"Pretty." Harry standing behind him, looking at the reflection of the mirror of the dark lord consort. "Especially when you are heavily pregnant with such powerful child inside of yours."

 

Gasp escaped from his lips as Harry bends down, smelling the back of his hair and hands touching his body in a shameful way.

 

"I have been thinking how powerful the child will be having the Gaunt blood and Malfoy all together. But what if it has my blood as well?"

 

What does he mean by that?

 

"Wouldn't it be a great idea if you bear my child next? After that we can marry the first child and the second together to create even more powerful bloodline."

 

This is insane.

 

"I am so lucky to meet you Draco." He turns the blond around until they are face to face before pressing their lips together roughly. Taking all his breaths away making him whimper as he has to bear with this treatment. Silently crying as there's blood dripping from under his lips when he refuses to open his mouth from the sinful tongue. "Just obey my words and I promise you won't have to suffer so much, do you understand? My love."

 

Stop.

 

"I asked if you understand?" The grip under his chin is so hard that he has a hard time to even move it. A short nod is the only reply he could give before he got released.

 

"Good boy."

 

2 months later he gives birth to a boy named Marvolo Gaunt, second of his name that he had inherited from the dark lord grandfather.

 

-line break-

 

"My lord!"

 

"Silence!"

 

"Silence me? How can you when you can't even silence the words of your minions?"

 

The sounds of thunder echo within the manor, and the baby won't stop crying from all the noises as Draco continue to rocks his child within his arms as he hums a soft lullaby. This is the first fight Harry and the dark lord has, after a suprise attack from the Dumbledore army from the eastern site. Wanting to take over the land they used to live in.

 

This is Dumbledore rebellion.

 

"Get out from my sight!" Lord Voldemort orders, voice as loud as a lion.

 

"You still need me alive, remember?" Harry reminds his lover. "I'm the only one who can end this war and secure your victory."

 

The long thin hand grabs around the boy neck, blocking the air pathway making his face blue from lack of oxygen.

 

"I can win with or with out you. Just because I have you in my bed more than once, don't even dare to think you are special!"

 

He throws Harry across the room before he walks out. Already planning his next move as Harry starts to cough. Trying to regain back himself.

 

"Just you wait." His eyes burn with anger. "Surely you don't think you can get away with that!"

 

Draco eyes shut tightly as he kisses the top of his baby forehead, it's like being trap in an endless nightmare with no sight of its ending. Even though his husband room is far away but he could still feel their powerful magic. It's too powerful for his small child to experience, hurting the core non stop making the blond panic. It hurts and scary at the same time.

 

"Soon." He promises, holding his child tightly. "It will be all over."

 

He hopes.

 

-line break-

 

It's over.

 

Dumbledore is dead.

 

And so is the dark lord.

 

"By the dark lord will." Severus speaks loudly and clearly as he hold on to the piece of paper in front of the crowd of Death Eaters. "He left all his power, vaults, lands, properties and titles to his concubine Harry Potter. From now on, Harry Potter will be known as Harry Gaunt, the new dark lord and ruler. The prime minister of Britain, the owner and headmaster of Hogwarts and protecter of realm. The heir for Gaunt, Peverell, Potter and Black family. Going against the dark lord will, will be treated as treason and death will be your punishment. That is all."

 

After that, the former potion master bows down to their new lord follows by the others. Draco continues to hold onto his child as he did the same before he is stop by Harry hand.

 

"You are now my consort Draco, there's no need to bow so low like the others."

 

From someone property, he was thrown away to someone else.

 

"Yes, my lord."

 

To celebrate Harry new tittle, Harry brought Draco to his chamber that used to belong to Voldemort. As he had promised, he devoured Draco with no hesitation but different from Voldemort, Harry is gentle with him. Making sure not to hurt him and prepare him instead of taking him dry. Even so, it still hurts Draco knowing that his duties now was just to give an heir to Harry instead as Harry has announced that Voldemort son will not become his heir. Simply to avoid rebellion and from Voldemort loyal subordinate trying to make another Gaunt reign happens.

 

"I told you that if you obey, you won't be hurt." His new husband reminds him of the promise he once made. "You shall be cherish and love but I promise none to the Gaunt heir. I will give you everything if you satisfy me and give me an heir of my own. Do you understand, my love?"

 

"Yes, my lord."

 

"Good."

 

This is just another nightmare.

 

It is a wonder why he hasn't committed suicide yet.


End file.
